Solve for $x$ : $10x - 10 = 3x + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x - 10) - 3x = (3x + 4) - 3x$ $7x - 10 = 4$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(7x - 10) + 10 = 4 + 10$ $7x = 14$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{14}{7}$ Simplify. $x = 2$